Whisper
by StarelightStarBright Angel
Summary: The Slayers face their last battle, ever. And they fight against a certain Mazoku. (has a nice Fluffy ending) REVIEW! LinaXellos


Note - I do not own the slayers, or do I own the song from Evanecence "Whisper" which is where I got the title from. Please enjoy, this is a Xellos/Lina fic. Very Dramatic and Angsty. With a bit of fluff. Xellos is REALLY out of character at the end. So please forgive me. I suck at writing, but I was bored. REVIEW!!  
  
| Whisper |  
  
A new dawn has approached, among with a new ending and beginning. Finally, a Great War broke out between humans and mazoku's. Lina Inverse stood bravely on the battlefield, standing next to her loyal friends, Amelia, Zelgadis, Gourry, and Filia. They were fighting against Xellos. They're old comrade that used to travel with them, its not like they didn't expect this to happen though.  
  
Gourry had his light saber gripped tightly in his hands, his light saber was also known as "The Sword of Light". That Lina most desperately wanted more than anything. Amelia, mainly countered spells against the mazoku's, off and on, stealing a glance as Zelgadis that was doing a better job at fighting than she is.  
  
Lina stared up at Xellos, who was hovering in the sky above her, smirking down on her evilly. His purple slits wide open. Which sent chills down Lina's spin, she didn't know whether it was out of fear, or something else.  
  
[Catch me as I fall  
  
say you're here and it's all over now  
  
speaking to the atmosphere  
  
no one's here and I fall into myself  
  
this truth drives me into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away]  
  
Everyone fought behind her. Leaving her alone with Xellos on the field, as many of Lina's friends lied dead everywhere. Her friends, her sister, and everyone else were counting on her. It was always Lina who had to fight the last fight. Her sister always mistreated Lina. But as a child, Lina has always envied Luna secretly. All Lina wanted was to impress her sister, to show her how strong she could be. But she could never be perfect, the way her sister wants her to be.  
  
She glanced up at Xellos, fiery crimsons sending daggers at him. Her eyes were dark, loafing the heart-less monster before her. She couldn't believe he betrayed them, and yet again, she did expect it. Lina new what she was getting herself into with him, the very day she met him, she knew that he would do this. And yet here she is with a pang of sorrow dwelling inside of her. Not revealing to her friends or family. Hopefully though, Xellos couldn't see this. Couldn't see her pain and her yearning for someone other than Gourry.  
  
Xellos' staff shined a brilliant light of dark purple. Lina held her ground, preparing for the worse. She chanted a spell under her breath, hoping mournfully to herself that this would work. But before she could finish the spell, she realized it was too late. A huge energy hurled over to where her friends, Amelia, Zelgadis, Gourry, and Filia stood. They were fighting, and when they looked up a purple ball of flame rushes towards them. Before they can react, it hits them. And their limp bodies fell onto the ground, lifeless.  
  
Tears swelled up in her eyes. She now lost everything, her parents were dead, her friends were now dead, and her sister had abandoned her. Not knowing exactly where her sister was, when she needed her the most. Lina fell onto her knee's, sobering for her loss. She had loved them so much, her friends was the entire world to her. Even though, sometimes she would act like she didn't respect them, she did. She prayed that they knew how much she loved them before they died.  
  
Her bloodshot eyes look up at Xellos. Complete hatred flashed threw her eyes, she knew he loved to feel her like this. To feel her suffer, to feel her hate him with a passion, to feel her losses. He ate her delicious human emotions like a delicate dinner with a sideshow. Lina wanted to kill him no matter what the cost.  
  
[Don't turn away  
  
don't give in to the pain  
  
don't try to hide  
  
though they're screaming your name  
  
don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
don't turn out the light  
  
never sleep never die]  
  
Lina started to chant, with her eyes shut, concentrating on the spell. She missed to hear a distant voice calling out her name as she continued to chant, "Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! -" The voice continued to boom threw out the field. It came to a halt, only for a split second before screaming, "LINA PLEASE DON'T!" The voice sounded so familiar, but it took a while to register to Lina's brain, she ignored it and finished reciting the spell. "-Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!!"  
  
The spell hit Xellos' a surprise look upon his face as he vanished into nothingness. Lina collapsed to her knee's, she gave that spell all the strength and energy she could muster. An echo of footsteps stomped towards her, she didn't want to see who it was. Suddenly, out of no where Xellos pops out of thin air, before Lina could do anything, a long dark lighted saber was thrust threw Lina's stomach. She could barley gasp; her eyes look up at Xellos. Looking at him as a traitor.  
  
[I'm frightened by what I see  
  
but somehow I know that there's much more to come  
  
immobilized by my fear  
  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away]  
  
Slowly, he twists it around inside her, making her scream out in pain. Blood dripping from the wound. He then, pulled it out. Allowing her to fall at his feet. Luna ran over, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I was to late.." Her voice was barley above a whisper.  
  
Xellos looked down at Lina, his expression unreadable. Luna motioned to rush at him with anger, but he quickly shouted a spell to bind her legs together so she couldn't budge. Xellos kneels down beside Lina's limp body; she was still alive, but barely.  
  
He ran his gloved fingers threw her fiery silky locks. Lina stared deeply into his amethyst orbs; tears stained the side of her cheeks. Her eyes looked hollow, no longer the glistening crimson eyes everyone fell in love with. Especially Xellos, as much as he hated to admit it as he was a Monster, known to be heartless but in reality Mazuko's can relate to the feelings of love. Its just most of them preferred to love death upon humans more. He couldn't understand the sudden rush of sadness and sorrow wash over him. It was so very new to him, as salty liquid rained down from his eyes. He touched Lina's cheek, and it was cold. She was already losing too much blood. It was happening so quickly. Her fiery spirit was broken by his stupidity. If only he wasn't ordered to do this, it was his mission. He had to.  
  
Leaning down, he had to let Lina know one thing before she faded away. Whispering gently in her ear he says, "I love you, Lina Inverse." Then he stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes. He unbinds Luna's legs, and just when she was throwing a fireball at his face he evaporated. Luna ran over to Lina, falling to her hands and knee's crying uncontrollably. "Lina! Lina! Noooo! Please wake up!" Luna's voice began to break as she stared into her little sister's empty eyes. "Lina! I'm sorrry! No! please don't die. I wasn't a good enough sister to you. please. don't.die." Luna just completely broke down. A Knight of Ceiphied that had accompanied Luna to find her sister walked gracefully over to the scene. Looking down at the corpse on the ground, he frowns. Kneeling beside Lina, he shuts her eyes, so that they didn't stare so lifeless. Then he turns to Luna to comfort her for her loss.  
  
[Don't turn away  
  
don't give in to the pain  
  
don't try to hide  
  
though they're screaming your name  
  
don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
don't turn out the light  
  
never sleep never die]  
  
Xellos bowed before his master, announcing that he has finished his task. But he hide from her the emotions running threw his veins. He wore a mask, to hide himself from the world. Now and forever now that Lina was gone. It felt impossible to live anymore. His mother knew his pain; it was no use hiding it from her. She knew exactly why too, he loved Lina. But she was in her way therefore Lina had to die.  
  
Forever Xellos would be all alone, just him and his job. Always being the cryptic figure someone feared to see. He felt empty inside, something he hasn't felt since he met Lina. Now that she was gone, he hoped that his life wouldn't last forever. Silently, he wonders what Lina's last thoughts were before she died.  
  
(Lina's POV right before Xellos killed her)  
  
A sharp pain penetrates her delicate skin; her eyes grow wide with fear. She knew she was about to die. When the lighting blade twisted inside of her, she felt like she wanted to die as soon as possible to erase the pain that was surging threw her body. She gazed into Xellos' beautiful eyes, even though she looked at him with betrayal, she knew in her heart she loved him. But never had the balls to tell him. Since she was almighty Lina, but what she didn't know was that Xellos knew all along. He could read her thoughts and feelings. He probably enjoyed the feeling right now of her dying. She falls onto the ground, unable to be stable on her feet. Everything began the blur, flashbacks of her past rushed threw her mind of every little bit of her life role-played before her eyes, even memories she had no remembrance of. She heard Xellos' voice, speak gently into her ear. The words she's being yearning to hear for a long time, "I love you," her final thought was of Xellos' face..  
  
[Don't turn away  
  
don't give in to the pain  
  
don't try to hide  
  
though they're screaming your name  
  
don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
don't turn out the light  
  
never sleep never die] 


End file.
